This project will determine the efficacy of psychotherapeutic and psychosocial treatments for comorbid Substance Use Disorders (SUD) and Posttraumatic Stress Disorders (PTSD) (SUD-PTSD) through the use of meta-analysis, the quantitative synthesis of empirical reports. SUD-PTSD afflicts approximately 25%-30% of individuals in SUD treatment, and is notoriously difficult to treat successfully. Current treatments show mixed results, and with some of the newer more auspicious treatments, high attrition rates undermine significant reductions in SUD and PTSD symptoms. In addition to determining the treatment efficacy of currently researched therapies, meta-analysis will be used to analyze the effects of variables that might significantly moderate or influence that efficacy, such as attrition. Meta-analysis is now the accepted methodology for accomplishing these tasks and, therefore, it has distinct advantages over qualitative review methods (Lipsey & Wilson, 2001; see also Cochrane Review Group, 2003). To date, 61 reports from qualitative literature reviews have been identified that might be included in the previously proposed meta-analysis. However, the PI anticipates finding considerably more studies than those reported. Through a preliminary keyword search of PubMed, the PI has identified over 2000 potentially relevant citations. The PI anticipates retrieving all relevant studies, coding many variables, and conducting a meta-analysis with approximately 100 studies that meet inclusion criteria. The results will give treatment providers, researchers, and consumers, the most up-to-date information on what works, what does not, and what needs to be researched next.